Anything But Normal
by cheyenne123rocks
Summary: Salena meets her idol Michael Jackson and one of his concerts. They start to spend lot's of time together, But what will come of this? SORRY NOT THAT GOOD A SUMMARIES 3 BUT I WILL LEARN
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a place I've never known before. It got my attention quick, because it was all white. Kinda creepy. I rubbed the back of my head, with a huge and strong headache coming on. I lifted myself off the floor and looked around until i saw a door. I tried to open it, but it was locked from the outside. "HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP." I yelled. The door opened but no-one was around. I walked outside. Everything started to get dark, and fade away. I opened my eyes. My older brother was there.

"Wake up. Wake up Salena." Austin, my older brother was above me, shaking me awake. I was soaked in sweat and panting very badly. I turned on the lamp next to me while my brother sat next to me. "Why were you yelling. Oh, and screaming, kicking and everything else in that area." He said after he kissed the top of my forehead. "I don't know, I guess those old nightmares are coming back again." "I understand. Salena, why don't you try to rest? You haven't gotten any sleep in a while."

Austin got up and turned my lamp off and kissed my forehead again. He was such a good brother and I didn't know what i would do without him. I woke up a few hours later, with a huge thunderstorm outside. I got up and walked downstairs and there was a plate with four pancakes on there. I went into the fridge and got a glass of orange juice. I saw a note that said, Salena, went to the store to get a few things, eat healthy. Love, mom. Great. She wants me to eat healthy. How am I going to do that?

She left me four chocolate chip pancakes and expected me to eat healthy, well to bad. I ate all the pancakes. Mom soon walked into the kitchen with groceries in her hands. "Salena. you're up already? Where did those pancakes go? Did you eat them?" she started piling questions on me, and it's not even twelve in the afternoon. "Well hello mom. Nice to see your face again. And I ate those pancakes, so nice for eating healthy huh?" I asked with a really big smile on my face. She laughed and so did I.

"Have you did your chores?" mom asked a little more serious this time. " No, Why?" I asked. " No friends until your chores are done. So you better get on it." she said. I hurried and ran upstairs. My phone vibrated and i got a text message. 'Michael Jackson concert in 2. R u ready? Be there soon.' It was from my best friend, Caraline. We were such huge fans of his. Oh, how I loved them both. I turned on my radio and played All Time Low. I finally finished my room and hopped in the shower.

I got out of the shower and Caraline was sitting on my bed. "What the... Caraline. Great! Let me get dressed and we can head out." I walked to my closet and see what I had. I pulled out my 'King of Pop' sweatpants and a shirt with MJ smiling. This was so exciting. "Ready?" Caraline asked. "Yeah, let me just tell mom." I grabbed Caraline and ran downstairs. She was nowhere to be found. I just texted her and told her and she replied with, OK. Oh, how i loved my laid back mother. She was so cool

We headed out the door and got into my car. I insisted since I had a full tank of gas. I never really drove anywhere in my car. We drove down to the Staples Center to see my idol sing and dance. I've seen him before but now he's taking pictures and signing today. I am defiantly going to get that picture. We arrived almost an hour early so we got into a very short line, which meant closer to the stage. Michael came a little earlier to do before signing and pictures.

"Mr. Michael Jackson, can I get a picture with you. Please?" I asked. "Of course." he said with his angelic voice. I took a picture with him and got his autograph for like the tenth time. "Have we met? I feel like I've seen you face a thousand times." he said quoting his own song lyrics. "I've been to every concert since i was eleven, and this is the tenth time I've gotten your autograph. I'm a huge fan and remember that girl on the news defending you during your trials, that was me." I said.

"That's right. Thank you for defending me and my family was really grateful, so was I. You really show how much you like me. Most of my fans turned on me thru that, but you, you stood up to that man and told you how you really felt and man were you amazing. We should talk more inside. Here's two back stage passes for you and your friend. Show them this and they will let you in, if not tell them to come get me. Oh, and i haven't gotten your names." he said. That was a lot to take in. unbelievable

I'm Salena, and this is my good friend Caraline." I said as we both shook his hands. "Follow me." he said and we obeyed. We stayed close behind and listened to him talk to the security guards. We put our passes around our necks and showed the guard our passes. "They're with me." Michael said. "Yes, Mr. Jackson." They let us in. He showed us his dressing room and offered us a tour around the Staples Center. Caraline rejected but i went. We walked around he showed me everything.

He even showed me the stage he would be performing on. The trap door too! Exciting. Soon, the media came snapping photos and throwing questions at us. Michael pulled me behind him taking my hand. One question came out and caught my attention. "Is she your secret lover?" I just started laughing. Michael and I started running back to his dressing room. Once we were in safely, he turned and faced me. "Salena, I'm very sorry about that. I really didn't know that was going to happen. I apologize."

"Huh? Mr. Jackson, that was not your fault at all. Don't blame yourself. Truth is I enjoyed it." I saw a smile spread across you face. "Please call me Michael. Most girls like my ex-wife Lisa, would have slapped me across the face." he said looking down. "Well I'm definitely not that horrible girl Lisa, and I'm not just anybody, I'm a girl who loves Michael and his heart. I'm Salena." He instantly had a smile and I could feel his heart get warmer. He hugged me. Michael Jackson hugged me.

A few minutes before his concert started I hugged him and wished him good luck. I told Caraline what happened and she was very jealous. I really thought she was mad at me because, she didn't even talk to me. So I just watched Michael sing and dance. That's what I came here for, right? He was amazing and his dancing was so smooth. His voice sent chills down my spine. I caught myself singing to his songs, and a few times he looked over at me and winked. I really thought my heart was going to melt.

When the concert was over, I greeted Michael with a hug and a ' You were great'. "Thanks!" he said. "Welcome." We all sat and talked, well me and Michael did. Caraline was being very rude and snotty. Just her being a brat. I suggested that it was time for us to go and he was pretty sad. "Look Michael, I'll give you my number and you call me at any time. Okay?" I asked. "Okay." I gave him my number and we hugged once more and Caraline and I headed out the door.

We got into my car and really wondered why she wasn't talking to me. "Caraline, I don't know what your problem is, but, you need to fix it. Why are you being this why?" I asked almost raising my voice. "You left me alone to go tour with a freak." she said. I pulled my car over and yelled. "Freak. He's a freak, last time i checked you were on his side during trails and not calling him a freak. The whole night you were being rude. You know he is my idol, and yet you were that rude. I'm so pissed.

We drove in complete silence the rest of the night. I had tears in my eyes, and literally going to break down. I pulled into my driveway and turned to her. "I want you away from my house NOW. I NEVER WANT TO SEE OR TALK TO YOU AGAIN. Caraline, you're a big brat and a true bully. LEAVE, and don't come back." I started to cry, and i saw tears in her eyes too. I stomped into my house and ran to my room. I even didn't realize my brother and mom sitting on the couch. I locked my door.

My brother and mom knocked on my door. "I don't want to talk." I said laying on my bed sobbing. I felt my phone vibrate hoping it was Michael texting me. I was lucky, it was. I crawled into my closet and called him. "Hello?" a sweet voice asked. "Oh, I'm glad you answered. It's me Salena, can we talk?" I asked. "Yeah. Speak your mind missy." he said laughing I started to laugh too. "Remember that girl Caraline?" I asked. "Yea, Why?"

"Because we are no longer friends, and I apologize for the way she acted." I said almost going to cry again. "You've been crying, would it make you feel better if we met up and had some fun?" He asked. "YES, it really would." i said. "Okay, pack some clothes, and my limo driver will come and pick you up. Prepare to get soaked." and he hung up. I started to pack and get things I would need, and started downstairs. "Where are you going?" my mom asked. "To hang with a friend." I said. "Who?"

"Okay, okay. I'm going to go stay with Michael Jackson for a while. Oh, I forgot to say he's my new best friend." I said in defeat. My mom and Austin laughed like i was crazy. "See I will prove you wrong." I said as the limo pulled up. "Follow me." I said, and they obeyed. The guard opened the door and a Michael stepped from the car. "Wow." was all they could say. "See, I'm not a liar." Michael pulled me into the car with my suitcase and the car pulled off.

"Well since it's late at night, my surprise will have to wait. Until then, you are going to be my guest at Neverland Ranch. It's an amazing place. Lots of rides and fun things to do." he said, but truth is i already knew this. The gates opened and it was truly beautiful. "Wow Michael. Wow." I said. He nodded his head.

We got out of the car and he took my hand. We walked inside the huge mansion and it was amazing. "Michael, this is incredible." I said spinning around. "You think this is incredible, wait till' you see your room." he said. My room, did he just say my room? I followed him upstairs and he led me down the hall to double doors. "Push them." he motioned and said. I pushed the doors open and there was a room, four times the size at my house. It even had a window seat. I almost had tears in my eyes.

He looked at me, "I see that your speechless, let me let you get settled." he said and walked away. He was so polite; he even closed the door behind him. I walked over and sat on my new bed. Feather pillows, I said to myself. Michael had great taste. I didn't bother to unpack yet, I wanted to explore. I walked out of my room, and walked towards the kitchen. There was a lady in the kitchen. I thought, 'Is that Lisa. Is that his girlfriend?' Questions just made me wonder.

"Hi, you must be Salena. I'm Kai, Michael's personal chef. Nice to meet you." I sighed a breath of relief when she said personal chef. "Nice to meet you Kai." we shook hands and it looked like she was fixing dinner. "Oh, there you are. Hey Salena." I turned around to see a Michael with swimming trunks on. "Hey, I was looking for you, you have a pool. What? you never told me." I said while I folded my arms. "Sorry." he said pouting. "It's okay. So what did you need me for?" I asked curious.

"I was trying to call you down for dinner. But looks like you've met Kai already. I'm going to get changed and I'll be back down in a second." he said. Kai and I both nodded our heads. I excused myself and went upstairs to my room. As I walked to my room I overheard yelling. I stopped and listened. "Lisa, leave me alone. I told you I'm not interested. We are done." I heard a crashing sound, and pushed opened his doors. I think i scared him. "Are you okay?" i asked very worriedly.

"Affirmative. But I have a broken phone. Looks like i have to get a new one." he said. "Aww, I'm sorry. Wanna talk?" I suggested. "No. umm, it's almost dinner time. You should go eat." He insisted. "Are you sure?" I asked one more time. "Yep." I waved and walked off. I went to my room to change. I put on a pair of shorts and couldn't find a shirt to wear. "I'll ask Michael." I mentioned to myself. I only had on a bra and didn't realize it.

I walked to Michael's door and knocked. "Come in." I heard him say. I walked in and turned my way. "Wow. Salena why do you not have a shirt on?" he asked. "I actually came to see if you had a shirt I could borrow." I said giving him puppy dog eyes. he started looking through some things and handed me an all red t-shirt. "You know, red is my favorite color. What's yours?" I asked. "Red." He said. "Cool. Let's go eat, I'm hungry." I took his hand and we went downstairs for dinner.

Kai laid two plates in front of Michael and I. I smelt it then took a bite a realized that it was organic food. Which I really loved. " this is really good. It's also organic, and i love organic food. Do you happen to have the." I was cut off by Kai handing me the juice I was going to ask about. "Yes I do. Oh, and thank you. We are going to be close. I can feel it." We all laughed together. After dinner, I went to take a shower. I kept on the same shirt, but put on pajama pants. Comfy.

I really wanted to talk to Michael, so I went to his room. He wasn't there. I walked around the house looking for him. Finally I heard a movie coming behind a curtain. I pushed it open and found a sleeping Michael. Peter Pan was playing in an inside house movie theatre. I tried to wake him up. "Michael, Mike, Michael!" and still no movement. I tried to pick him up and move him but he was heavier than me, and I don't weigh much. Michael tickled me out of nowhere and scared me.

I started laughing and couldn't stop. "Michael...Stop...please...stop...mike." I said in between laughs. "Okay, I will only since you said please." he stopped tickling me and i calmed down. He had a smile on his face that expressed that he was amused. "Ha-ha, very funny. Now let's go get some sleep." I said. He nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. "Hello?" I asked still half asleep. "Salena, something's happened." said a man. I recognized the voice but couldn't put my finger on who it was. "Caraline was in a terrible accident, she's in the hospital and there's not a lot of hope in her making it out of this one. She really wants to see you." Now i knew who it was it was her dad. "What? She's." I paused and started crying. "I'm coming." I hung up the phone and put my face in my hands and cried.

I got up and put on my 'King of Pop' sweats, which were my favorite, and a red hoodie. I spent five seconds in the bathroom, long enough for me to brush my teeth, and put my chaotic hair in a messy bun. I walked to the kitchen to a smiling Michael and Kai. I just started to cry more. Smiling was not what I wanted to see. When Michael looked up at me his smile disappeared. "Salena, what's wrong?" he asked. I looked away and said, "I need to go. Caraline is in the hospital."

He cupped his hands around my face and asked, "Want me to go with you?" "No, you have things to do and i don't want to stop you." He looked me in the eyes, "Oh, please you need a friend, and i'm that friend." He grabbed his car keys and we walked out the door. We got into his SUV and headed towards the hospital. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head. We drove in silence while I cried and cried. Michael parked and got out and came on my side and opened the door. He was such a gentleman.

I grabbed his arm, scared to walk in alone. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. We walked in and everyone turned our way. I heard whispers, and gasps. Was he that famous? Oh wait, he was. I asked for Caraline Davis and they let us through. We got stopped and was asked for autographs and pictures, Michael just pushed them out the way. We reached her room and I walked in. "Salena?" she asked. "Yeah, it's me." i walked over to her. "How are you? I'm very sorry for the things I said."

"I didn't mean any of them. I'm very sorry." I started to cry. She looked over at Michael and he tryed to smile. "Michael i'm very sorry for the way i acted towards you before. I didn't mean anything I told Salena. Please forgive me." He smiled and my heart felt a little better that she apologized. "I forgive you." I started to cry tears of joy. I hugged Michael then Caraline. I actualy though I was getting feelings for Michael, I wonder how this is going to turn out.

Caraline passed later that night and when I got the call I completly broke down and cried like a baby. I was sitting on Michael's bed and we were playing cards. The phone rang and Michael answered it. "Hi, I was calling to confirm that Caraline Davis passed an hour ago and was making a call to everyone she wanted me to." The nurse said."Okay." Michael said. He had tears in his eyes when he looked at me." What's wrong?" I asked. Seems like I was asking that alot.

"Caraline died about an hour ago." he said. I cried a river. Michael hugged me and we were both crying. We fell asleep like that. He had his arms around me and I had my hands on his hands. I tossed and turned all night. I even got up a few times to cry. But in the end I got maybe two hours of sleep at the most. I feel like I kept Michael up all night. I woke up to Michael trying his best not to wake me up. "Hey." I said. He sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry.I didn't mean to wake you." I rolled my eyes.

"Wake me, I was the one up all night, crying and tossing, and turning. I should be apologizing." I said. I got up and hugged him. "Uh,huh." he said. I took his hand and went downstairs for breakfast. I greeted Kai with a hug. I pretended that nothing happened last night.

MICHAELS POV

I guess Salena was trying to play off nothing happened the night before. She was happy, but deep inside she was sad and very tired. I felt so comfortable with her in my bed last night, I actually slept better with her next to me. We ate breakfast together, and yet Salena was laughing and talking like she was okay. I think she really needed someone to talk to. She can't just hide from her problems; she really needs to face them. "Salena we need to talk." I told her after breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

She followed me upstairs into my bedroom. "Salena, what's wrong? Please talk to me, you can't do this, you can't run from it." I said looking into her eyes. "Michael, nothing's wrong. I can't run from what? Everything's fine." She said. "Salena, it's not. Last night we got a call from the nurse about Caraline." Salena winced when I said her name. "Why are you playing off like nothing happened?" I said, with tears in my eyes. "MICHAEL, NOTHING HAPPENED. Can't you forget about the past?" She said.

Salena yelled at me. It was sad to see her so hurt. I hurt because I knew that deep inside she was so upset. I leaned in and kissed her. She didn't pull back, but she did move her hands up and down my back. I started to run my fingers through her long, soft hair. I felt her hands on the hem of my shirt. I pulled away to breathe in air. "Wow... that was... mike... AMAZING." she said and I nodded in agreement. She kissed me one more time and left my room.

I laid back on my bed and thought about the moment we just shared. I wonder if this could go anywhere and lead to anything. I rolled over and dozed off for a second. Salena came back in my room and noticed that I was sleep. She kissed my forehead and left again. I woke up and noticed that Salena was asleep beside me. I kissed her forehead and got up for something to eat. I went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge and got out everything to make a sandwich.

I felt a small hands wrap around my neck and turned around to find Salena. "Hey. Did I wake you?" I asked her. "No, I just rolled over and you weren't there, it just felt weird." She said. I leaned in and kissed her. I made both of us a sandwich. We sat in the living room, and watched TV. We flipped the channel to the news and there was a story about us. About what happened at the Staples Center." I wonder who started this." I said. "I bet this is what happened at the Staples center." She said

I put my arm around Salena, and pulled her close. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "It's not your fault Michael. Ya know, you really should stop doing that." She said. I just kissed her. We watched a movie and then I realized she was asleep. I picked her up carefully and took her back to my room for bed. I laid her down and then got into bed and went to sleep with her.

SALENA POV

I woke up to find no Michael next to me. I felt a little lonely. I got up and looked at the clock. _7:56 A.M._ I walked around towards the kitchen, when I heard an angelic voice, known as Michael Jackson.

_**Once all alone  
>I was lost in a world of strangers<br>No one to trust  
>On my own, I was lonely<br>You suddenly appeared  
>It was cloudy before but now it's all clear<br>You took away the fear  
>And you brought me back to the light<strong>_

_**[CHORUS]  
>You are the sun<br>You make me shine  
>Or more like the stars<br>That twinkle at night  
>You are the moon<br>That glows in my heart  
>You're my daytime my nighttime<br>My world  
>You are my life<strong>_

_**Now I wake up everyday  
>With this smile upon my face<br>No more tears, no more pain  
>'Cause you love me<br>You help me understand  
>That love is the answer to all that I am<br>And I'm a better man  
>Since you taught me by sharing your life<strong>_

_**You gave me strength  
>When I wasn't strong<br>You gave me hope when all hope was lost  
>You opened my eyes when I couldn't see<br>Love was always here waiting for me**_

_**You are the sun  
>You make me shine<br>Or more like the stars  
>That twinkle at night<br>You are the moon  
>That glows in my heart<br>You're my daytime my nighttime  
>My world<br>You are my life  
><strong>_

When I heard Michael singing it was amazing. I had tears in my eyes when he sung the chorus for the last time. I knocked on the door and Michael came and opened it. "Hey." He said. I warped my hands around his neck. "Morning sunshine." I said. He leaned down and kissed me. "You sounded amazing. Sing again." I said. "Aww, wish I could. I have to go meet my manager in like an hour. Maybe later. I will call you around lunch time. I left my credit card on the table and Sam is ready to drive you anywhere, at anytime. I want you to go shopping and get what you want. Call me if you need anything, absolutely anything." I nodded and he kissed me once more and walked out of the door.

After breakfast I hopped in the shower and got ready to do some shopping. "Sam." I called after him. "Can you get Brent to go with us; I need a security guard okay?" Sam nodded and went to go get Brent.

A few days ago, I heard Michael tell all of his staff to give me everything I wanted, which was a good thing. But now no one tells me no. Sam and Brent met me in the limo and we headed off to stores. We started with Rodeo Drive where I got two really cute dresses. Afterwards, we went to LA Fashion District, Del Amo Fashion Center, and right as we got to Fox Mills Mall media started to surround me. "Salena, are you dating Michael?" one lady asked. Sam got in front of me and pulled me into the limo. "Sam, I'm sorry I got you into this, if Brent was doing his job on keeping the media away, this would have not happened." I said.

Brent rolled his eyes, and I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Brent. I really did not mean that." I said and he nodded. "I forgive." I hugged him. I really did not want to tell Michael what happened so I left it alone for now. I got a text from Michael when we were almost half-way home.

_**Dinner reservations at 8. Be ready. Love, Mike**_

"Oh great, mike made dinner reservations and were not going to be there." I muttered to myself. I let out a loud sigh. I looked around the limo, and saw about ten bags of things from sunglasses to underclothing. I made sure I put Mike's card up safe and a good place was in my bra. No one would look there.

We arrived back at the house around seven-thirty. That gave me thirty minutes to get ready. I jumped in the shower and washed myself and my hair. I Got out and dried my hair and put on a dress that I bought. I styled it to where it was all up in a upward hair-do. I curled my bangs and waited in the living room for Michael.

Michael came in wearing an all red tuxedo and I gotta say he was mighty sexy. "You look amazing." I said. "You look even better." I kissed him and we headed out the door. We pulled up to Bamboo Inn and half of the whole restaurant was closed just for us. All though some people tried to come over and get passed security.

Out of nowhere this lady in an all black dress came over, and she looked like she was pissed. "Oh, so you left me for some whore, who looks like she came from a rat's whole." She said. "Lisa, how many times do I have to tell you, we are broken up, and I've moved on and you should go find someone who really cares." I started to laugh.

"And for the record, calling my boyfriend, and blackmailing him is very stalkish, maybe you should go get a life. We have one you don't, see the difference?" I asked. Lisa just stomped away. I high-fived Michael and we continued our dinner in peace. We left Bamboo Inn and headed home. "Salena?" he asked and I turned my head towards him. "Yes mike?" I said. "Will you move in with me and be my girlfriend?" he asked in such a sweet tone.

"Michael of course I will." I kissed him and laid my head on his shoulder. I looked at my phone and it was almost midnight. We stopped by my house so I could get all my things. I got my key and opened the door, with Michael right behind me. I looked around the living room and it seemed everyone was asleep. I tiptoed upstairs to my room and packed all my clothes, got all of my personal items and everything else. Michael looked around my room and noticed that it was decorated with everything Michael. I was a true fan that was getting her dream; to be Michael's girlfriend.

I put everything in the limo and wrote my family a letter.

_**Mom, I am moving in with Michael. Sorry, but we are in a relationship. If you need anything call me on my cell. Love, Salena.**_

We left and went back home. My new home at Neverland Ranch.


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived home and I let out a sigh. Michael looked over at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. "My new home." I said. Michael nodded. I went upstairs to Michael's room and laid back on the bed. "How was shopping?" he asked. Oh, no, here we go. I didn't want to lie, so I'm just going to tell him the truth. "Well, I asked Brent to tag along and I'm glad I did, because as soon as we hit the third store, the media surrounded me. Truth, I was scared, I almost got lost. Sam got me back safely." Michael's mouth dropped. I closed it.

"Salena. Oh, I'm sorry." He said. I kissed him and rolled until I rolled off the bed. "Ouch. I'm okay." I said getting up. I went into my room and grabbed my pajamas and changed. Then I went back into his room. "Why don't you just bring your clothes and personal items in my room, that way you won't have to run back and forth." I shrugged my shoulders and we both went into my room to grab my things.

After we got everything put away, my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey." The other person said. "Oh, hey mom what's up?"I said.

"Nothing, why are your things not here anymore?" she asked.

"I left you a note in the kitchen, I moved in with Michael." I said. I heard a few gasps on the other end.

"What's wrong?" I said. She just hung up. Thanks a lot mom.

Michael was wearing these all red silk pajamas, and he looked amazing. He was looking for something and I snuck up behind him and smacked him on the ass. He rubbed it and turned around. "You want to play like that, two can play that game." He said with a big smirk on his face. I turned around and ran into the bedroom. I turned off all the lights and hid under the big bed.

MICHAELS POV

I was looking for my wallet and Salena smacked me on the ass. I turned around quickly and rubbed my butt. "You want to play like that, two can play that game." I said with a big smile on my face. She turned and ran into my bedroom. I figured that's where she went. I turned off all the lights in the house and took off my shoes. I tiptoed up to my room and waited and stomped like I walked past the room. I saw the door open and waited until she was from the bedroom and grabbed her. "MICHAEL!" she yelled, I started to laugh very hard.

"Michael?" she asked. "Yeah." I nodded. "I peed on myself." She said almost in tears.

I started to laugh more than what I had before. She flicked on the light and ran to my bathroom. "False call, it was my period." She yelled through the door. "Shit, she started her period. Man I really wanted to fuck her." I muttered to myself. I looked over at the clock and it was almost 5 A.M. We really needed to go to bed. She came from the bathroom with new bottoms on and lay down beside me.

I kissed her forehead and went to sleep.

I woke up my music playing. I got up and walked into the living room and found Salena dancing and singing to my song butterflies.

_**All you gotta do is just walk away and pass me by  
>Don't acknowledge my smile when I try to say hello to you, yeah<br>And all you gotta do is not answer my calls when  
>I'm trying to get through<br>To keep me wondering why, when all I can do is sigh  
>I just wanna touch you<strong>_

I turned off the song and let her sing it so I could hear her voice._****_

_**I just wanna touch and kiss  
>And I wish that I could be with you tonight<br>You give me butterflies inside, inside and I**_

_**All I gotta say is that I must be dreaming, can't be real  
>You're not here with me, still I can feel you near me<br>I caress you, let you taste us, just so blissful listen  
>I would give you anything baby, just make my dreams come true<br>Oh baby you give me butterflies**_

_**I just wanna touch and kiss  
>And I wish that I could be with you tonight<br>You give me butterflies inside, inside and I  
>I just wanna touch and kiss<br>And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
>You give me butterflies inside, inside and I<strong>_

_**If you would take my hand, baby I would show you  
>Guide you to the light babe<br>If you would be my love, baby I will love you, love you  
>'Til the end of time<strong>_

_**I just wanna touch and kiss  
>And I wish that I could be with you tonight<br>You give me butterflies inside, inside and I  
>I just wanna touch and kiss<br>And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
>You give me butterflies inside, inside and I<br>I just wanna touch and kiss  
>And I wish that I could be with you tonight<br>You give me butterflies inside, inside and I**_

At the end, she finally realized that the music was off and looked at me. "That was amazing." I said. She blushed like she really was embarrassed. I kissed her and meet Kai for in the kitchen for breakfast. "Kai can you gather all the staff and tell them they have the day off." She nodded and left to get the staff.

Most of the staff left and Kai was the last to leave, which she usually is the last. I put on my swimming trunks and helped Salena tie her bikini in the back and we headed to the pool, right out back. I had a slide installed at the side of the pool.

SALENA POV

Michael's favorite part of the pool was the slide, of course. We had fun, until there was a crashing sound from the inside. We both rushed inside and the door was open, but nothing was destroyed. Michael grabbed a bat and we walked around the house, but no one was here. I went into the bedroom and Lisa was there. There was a baby on our bed; the child looked like they were one, if one.

"MICHAEL!" I yelled, he came running into the room and his mouth dropped when he seen the baby. "Lisa, what are you doing here?" He asked. "I'm giving you your daughter, since you want to play the mother and father role with other children, have fun with your own daughter." She said and walked out. And walked right out the front door.

"Don't come back to my house BITCH." I yelled and she flicked me off. I slammed the front door while Michael had the little girl in his hands. "I wonder if this really is my child." he said.

"I don't know, but I think it's best if we get a DNA test." He nodded. "Tomorrow morning we will." And I nodded. "She's so cute." He said, rocking her back and forth. Michael was great with children. That day we spent the time with her, and it even brought me and Michael closer. I really wanted to spend more time with Annie, her temporary name. We all fell asleep that night, I was sleeping on the right of the bed, Annie in the middle, and Michael on the left.

Annie slept most of the night, and only got up once, for someone to rock her back to sleep.

I was awoken by Michael saying, "Salena, get up. Salena come on, wakey, wakey." I stretched and kissed him gently but passionately on the lips. I kissed Annie and got up to find something to feed her. After she ate, Michael jumped into the shower, while I watched Annie; she was such a quiet baby. I wouldn't mind her being here every day. When Michael was finished I jumped in the shower.

When everyone was ready, we headed towards the DNA place. We sat in the limo and I had Annie in my arms. When we arrived, there was media everywhere. We got out and Michael had his arm around me, and was hovering over Annie so that he could protect her. A man with a camera jumped in front of us and got plenty of shots of Annie. Which we didn't want to happen, the media would turn them into accusations that weren't real.

They drew blood from Michael and Annie, which made Annie cry. I rocked her to sleep and we waited for a while. The man came out and said, "Mr. Jackson Annie is not yours, but she doesn't have parents. Would you like to become her parents?" the man asked. We both shook our heads yes.

We left the place and headed home. "Michael, Annie has no clothing and we have no baby things for her."

"Right, let's go shopping." He told the driver to go to the nearest baby store.

We went to the nearest store and bought lots of clothes, and things like a highchair, carriage, and most defiantly diapers. When we were done, we took Annie home and gave her a bath. "Michael, are going to call her Annie or are we going to change her name?" I asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" he said.

"Well, Annie is from your song Smooth Criminal and don't you think that's weird. Let's look for names online." He nodded and I followed him into his office with Annie in my arms. We looked online for names and found a few good ones.

_**Nani- Beautiful, Pretty**_

_**Kanunu - Strong One**_

_**Alohi (A-low-ee) - Brilliant**_

_**Johari (Jo-har-ee) - Jewel**_

_**Aurora**_

"Michael I've got it, Aurora Nani Jackson. Isn't that pretty?" I asked.

"Yea, that is, so tomorrow when we go to sign the papers to adopt that's what we are naming her." I nodded and he smiled. I rocked Aurora to sleep and went into the living room with Michael. I sat on his lap and kissed him.

He kissed back and my hands moved down to the hem of his shirt. Michael's hand moved from my butt to caressing my boobs. I let out a soft moan and kissed and nibbled on his neck. I moved my hand down to his dick and it was getting hard. I could feel it. Michael lifted me up and carried me to my old room, a few rooms down from his. He laid me on my bed and got on top of me. I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it over his head. I rolled on top of him and took control.

I kissed my way down to his pants, and unbuttoned those. I pulled his pants off and underwear. I felt his dick and tasted it. He moaned really loud and I put my hand over his mouth to keep from waking Aurora. He pulled me up and rolled on top of me. He pulled my top of and I was left wearing a bra.

MICHAEL POV

I pulled her top of where she was left wearing a red bra. I pulled her pants off and noticed that she had matching panties. I trailed kisses from her boobs down to her panty line and slowly pulled her panties off. She let out a sigh after a soft moan and I ran my hands over her clit/vagina. She let out a louder moan telling me to continue.

I put my lips to her clit and started to taste her. "Oh, Mike." She said. I came back up and kissed her unhooking her bra. I slid myself into her and moved up and down. We both let out moans and sighs, and finished making love around 5:30 in the morning.

SALENA POV

I woke up with Michael under me. My head was on his chest and my leg was around his body. He was sleeping but we forgot all about Aurora. I got up and put on a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt. I walked quickly into our bedroom and sat beside a sleeping Annie. I can't get past calling her Annie. I picked her up gently and walked into the living room. I put her in the swing and turned it on.

The swing started to sway back and forth gently. I picked up the paper and read it. Michael and Annie and I were on the front cover. 'Is it true that Michael Jackson and Salena Jones had a child?' I read to myself. They were making up all kinds of lies and things.

I threw the paper on the table and looked over at Annie. I thought that Annie was a small child, but she was going to be two next week. I've seen her crawl, I think she can walk, she just hasn't really figured it out.

Michael tried to scare me by putting his hand over my eyes. I moved his hands and kissed him. "You might want to look at this morning's paper." I said. I handed it to him. "Well at least they are calling it our child and not just my child or your child." I shrugged and nodded In agreement. He sat next to me and looked over at Annie. "Michael, I can't get past calling her Annie, you know that name should stay with her. We could name her Annie Aurora Jackson." I said. "Oh please, I love the name Annie." "Okay." I kissed him and Annie woke up.

Michael went over and grabbed her. He was going to make a great father. Michael put her on her feet and to my surprise she walked alongside Michael, I knew she could walk; she was just a little uncomfortable. Her attitude has changed a lot. I walked behind Michael and Annie while he looked for something to feed her. I put her in her highchair and Michael gave her mashed pancakes. She ate it all while Michael and I were getting ready for the adoption appointment.

Kai had come back just before we went to get ready; she offered to watch Annie while we got dressed. "Michael, can you hook me please?" I asked. He hooked my bra, and I put on my blouse. I had a nice blue blouse with very cute all white pants.

"You look good." He said. "You look nice yourself." Michael winked and he was wearing a nice suit. We went and got Annie. I gave her a bath and put her on a pink shirt and a nice pear of bottoms. We got into the limo and headed towards the city. "Michael, I think it's best if we tell everyone about us and Annie, like on an interview or something." I suggested. "Salena, we can. But, you have to realize that once we tell, the media will be all over you, always want to get the best of you." He said. I'm ready." I said. "Okay, I will set it up." He said.

I nodded and we arrived at the place, as soon as we stepped out, we were surrounded by media. As always. We walked into the building and were greeted by Dr. John Smith. We signed the papers and named her Annie Aurora Jackson. 

We were driving back home when Mike got a text from Kai.

Family is here. Are you close? – Kai

"Oh shoot. My entire family is home, at our house. We got to get home. Driver can you please move it along." He said.

"I'm excited about meeting your family." I said.

MICHAEL POV

She said she was excited about meeting my family.

"Okay, I will warn you now, Joseph is mean, ignore him and sometimes La Toya can be a little mean but you will get used to them. You and Janet will be just like sisters and I guarantee, the more time you spend around my mom, and you will love her like she is your mother. My brothers are flirty, so ignore them. Okay?" I nodded and said "Okay."

We arrived home and I grabbed Annie. Brent grabbed the things we bought before coming home, we went shopping for Annie. Donna, the maid, opened the door for us. Michael was greeted with a hug from his mother, Katherine. "Hi, you must be Salena. Michael has told us so much about you." She said pulling me into a hug. I gave Annie to Michael and hugged her back.

"I've heard lot's about you too. Michael says you're his favorite." I said. She blushed. Michael went around introducing me to his family. "Salena this is Marlon, Rebbie, Jermaine, Tito, Janet, Jackie, La Toya, and my father Joseph." Joseph eyed me.

I shrugged off the look and Janet came up to me, "Mom, this was the girl on TV. I totally recognized you." I nodded. "Oh, thank you for defending my brother on TV. I really want to thank you." I blushed.

"Who is this?" La Toya asked like it was my child, and only mine. "Michael and I adopted her today. Lisa broke into our house and left her here. So we took her in and named her Annie Aurora Jackson." I said. Janet cooed at what I said, I kissed Annie on the forehead.

That night Katherine fixed dinner. She was so nice, but Joseph's stare really got to me. "Joseph, would you stop giving Salena those hideous stares?" he asked. Joseph just shook his head no. "You think I'm going to be okay with you bringing this girl into your home and live off your money that I worked hard for you to get. I don't think so." I had tears in my eyes.

"Ex…cuse me. I need to get some air." I got up and ran to the bedroom.

MICHAEL POV

"Joseph, she is my girlfriend, and someday she will be my wife. You need to learn to respect her, we have a child now. That was unacceptable. Why would you do that? How do you think she feels? She has been nothing but nice to you, even though you have been giving her these evil glares. How rude." I said taking Annie upstairs to her mom.

"Babe, are you okay?" I asked.

"Why doesn't he like me?" she asked.

"Father is like this to everyone. Please dome back downstairs." I said. She shook her head and I grabbed her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

"Father is like this to everyone. Please come back downstairs." I said. She shook her head and I grabbed her hand.

I Picked up Annie and she walked next to me while we went downstairs.

I pulled the chair out for Salena, and put Annie in her high chair. I sat back down and leaned over to kiss Salena. Joseph stormed out of my house. "Thank you." Said momma.

We all laughed and dinner was a lot better than before. We started to discuss birthday plans for Annie.

SALENA POV

Kai was cleaning the kitchen and Michael's family was gathered in the family room. Annie was almost asleep in my lap. "Michael, I'm going to put Annie in her room. She's asleep." As soon as I said that, her eyes popped open.

I laughed. "I think Annie plays possum." Michael looked over, and she touched his face. Annie put her hand over his mouth and Michael kissed it. She giggled. She's the cutest baby in the world, even though she's not ours.

**4 YEARS LATER**

SALENA POV

I was sitting next to Annie, who is now 6, in the limo. Michael was on the other side. I feel like Michael and I are falling apart. The only thing keeping us together is Annie. She's a good child; she loves school, and loves her daddy more than anything.

Annie loves electronics, climbing trees, huge water balloon fights, swimming, and chasing her daddy around Neverland.

We were going to see Michael who is now on tour, and the tour is lasting a few months. We arrived at the stadium a few minutes later. Michael got out and helped Annie out. He left me by myself. 'I'm done.' I said in my mind. "Derrick umm… could you take me to the airport please?" "Yes ma'am."

MICHAEL POV

Annie and I were in my dressing room, and I hadn't seen Salena in a while. I know she's probably mad at me. I feel like were falling apart. So to keep her from leaving me I just kind of left her alone. Annie needs her mother.

I had about 20 minutes until the first song started. I called Derrick and asked if Salena got out of the limo. "What do you mean; you dropped her off at the airport?" I asked. "She said that she was done, and she told me to tell you that she loves you but she was done with you ignoring her so she bought a plane ticket. To where, I don't know. And she told me to tell Annie, she will see her again someday."

"Derrick, how could you just let her go like that? Annie needs her mother." I said.

"Mike, you're on in two." The stage person said. I nodded. "Got to go, Derrick."

"Brent, I need you to take Annie to her seat, and make sure she gets there safely and keep her away from fans. And sit with her." I ran on stage and started with Billie Jean.

I would like to thank my sister Tiffany for helping me. Much love to you. Thank you Jen (IvyRaven03) for being so nice. And thank you Lauren Lefty, for being nice too! If you have any ideas pls message me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Brent, I need you to take Annie to her seat, and make sure she gets there safely and keep her away from fans. And sit with her." I ran on stage and started with Billie Jean.

SALENA POV

I bought a plane ticket for Frankfurt, Germany to visit my Grandmother. I was on the plane and I decided to check my phone. I had 27 missed calls and 13 text messages. "Michael, Michael, Derrick, Michael, Michael, Brent, JANET." I blurted out Janet and got everyone's attention. "Shit." I murmured to myself.

Everyone came towards me. "OMG! It's Salena Jones, Michael Jackson's girlfriend. OMG, Oh my gosh! I can't believe it." A lady said. I really wish she hadn't. Everyone was taking pictures and asking me questions.

For my Luck, there was a reporter there. Dammit, I said mentally. She sat next to me. "Ms. Jones, May I ask you a few questions?" she asked . "Sure." I said, and pretended to be happy.

"Thanks. Well, Where are Michael and that baby of yours?" she asked.

"Well, first of all that baby of mine, is our baby. Both Michael and I. We adopted her. Her name is Annie, and they are at the stadium." I said.

"Why aren't you with them?"

"Well, because I'm going to visit my Grandmother in Germany. Any more questions?" I asked.

"How does Annie act? Is she a brat? Is she spoiled? Or is she like you, mean and with huge attitude, oh I wonder where she got that from." She said getting cold, so I decided to get colder.

"If you must know what goes on with my daughter, that none of your business, but I can tell you, that she is an angel sent from heaven. I love her, just like Michael loves her. And I advise you to get away from me; I don't have the nickname Tiger for nothing. Oh, and one more thing, If I see you ever again, If you see me, you better go the other way, your nothing but a mean person, and the way you just talked about my daughter, I swear on my life, I will kill you. I mean it, so leave or the Tiger in me will come out. Rawrrrr." The reported jumped.

I was so annoyed right now we had about another 15 minutes to landing.

I plugged my earphones in my Iphone, and listened to music. The first song to play was You Are My Life, by Michael. A few tears rolled down my face but I wiped them away. I decided to text Janet.

_**Hey Tink! Tell Michael and Annie that I went to visit my grandmother but don't tell them I went to Germany! Okay! Miss you; call me when you have time!**_

I had song lyrics in my mind so I decided to write them down.

**DON'T LET ME LEAVE (Title of song)**

**How can this be  
>Though, all these years, I have been true to thee<br>You had the nerve to say you're done with me  
>And that I should leave? Boy, you're killing me<br>Take another day  
>Before you go and throw it all away<br>And, if you do, I know we'll find a way  
>Just believe in me<br>'Cause I'm here to stay**

**(Don't let me leave)  
>Don't let me leave here, boy<br>'Cause, if I do, I promise I will look the other way Boy, I know you need me by your side  
>You don't see it, but I know it; this is why<br>(Don't let me leave)  
>Don't let me leave here, Boy<br>Just let me tell you why  
>You're all I ever needed<br>And everything worth fighting for**

**Before you go and throw it all away Boy, I just know that we can find a way  
>Please believe in me<br>'Cause I'm here to stay**

**(Don't let me leave)  
>Don't let me leave here, boy<br>'Cause, if I do, I promise I will look the other way Boy, I know you need me by your side  
>You don't see it, but I know it; this is why<br>(Don't let me leave)  
>Don't let me leave here, Boy<br>Just let me tell you why  
>You're all I ever needed<br>And everything worth fighting for**

**You're all I ever needed  
>And everything worth fighting...<strong>

The plane landed. So I put the paper and pen back in my purse. I left the plane, and went outside to catch a taxi.

"Taxi!" I yelled. One pulled over quickly.

"Can you speak English?" I asked after getting in. "Yes. Do you speak German?" The driver asked.

"Yes. I just don't want to I speak better English, even though I was born here, been in the states too long." I said. He nodded in agreement.

"Take me to Goethestrasse, please. And for extra cash you can go in with me and carry my bags." I said.

"You must have money. Only very, very rich people go there." He said.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" I asked.

"No ma'am." He said.

"I'm the future Mrs. Jackson. Salena Jones, Michael Jackson's girlfriend or his queen of pop. Do you know now?" I asked. The driver just laughed. "Yeah, I totally believe that. But sure, I'll help carry your bags." He said.

I nodded, we arrived like 10 minutes later. He parked and we got out. I walked into the store and people started taking pictures even before I had a foot into the store. "Think I'm lying now?" I asked. "No." he shook his head. "Didn't think so." I said laughing. I think he was in total shock for a second.

We were walking around and I signed a few autographs, and took a few pictures, but I did have to make it clear to everyone that the taxi driver was just a taxi driver. That I was still with Michael. And I was just visiting my Grandma, even though I was going to stay at a hotel.

My grandma and I were on bad terms, like me and the rest of my family. I really missed Michael, and I really missed Annie.

Walking and exploring the store, I saw this really cute dress that I thought Might fit Annie. So I grabbed it, and grabbed the one next to it with polka dots for her. I saw this all red tux, and found Michaels size. I may not see them now, but it won't be long before I go back home.

I grabbed the matching Fedora, and handed the tux to the driver. I put the fedora on my head, realizing that I had Michael's black Fedora and his Aviators. So I decided to get him another pair, but on the lenses, on the outside, it was mirrored image, so no one could see his eyes.

Then I went shopping for a few clothes of my own, not knowing how long I will be here.


	7. Chapter 7

Then I went shopping for a few clothes of my own, not knowing how long I will be here.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I took it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, thank god your okay? Where are you? Why did you leave?" mama Katherine asked me.

"Momma, I'm fine. I'm actually shopping right now, I thought Michael wanted me to leave, he kept ignoring me. How is everyone?" I asked. "Oh child, he didn't want you to leave. He wanted to leave you alone, because he thought you were tired of him. He also thought that you were going to leave him if he didn't leave you alone. Everyone one is worried and Michael is having an emotional breakdown right now. Annie wants to see you." She said. A few tears rolling down my face.

I didn't realize that there was a reporter listening to my side of the conversation, and recording it. "Oh, poor Annie, I will call Michael soon and talk to him, but right now I need a break. I'm just stressed. And I think I might be pregnant." I told her.

"What? You need to come home then. So you can tell Michael." She said.

"That's just it; I don't think he wants more children. He's so busy and I don't want him to cancel his tour or anything. I'm scared momma, I'm scared. How am I supposed to tell him, after running like a coward and causing a whole lot of chaos?" I said.

"Honey, this is Michael we are talking about. He loves you, and you love him. You will figure it out. I have to go now child. Call Michael and talk to him." She said and hung up.

I bought the clothes, put on the sunglasses and the red fedora, and got back in the taxi.

"Take me to the Maingua Hotel please." He nodded and we were off to the hotel.

When I arrived the bellhop grabbed my bags and I went to the desk to get a room.

"Ah, Hello Ms. Jackson. You've got room 610; it's up near the pent house. Thanks for choosing our hotel." She said. I nodded and waved. When I reached my room I tipped the bellhop and told him 'Thank you' and he left. I hung everything in the closet and decided to call Michael.

MICHAEL POV

Around 10:30 I got a call from Salena.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi."

"Oh Salena, thank god you are okay. Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at a hotel in Germany." I said crying while talking.

"Aww. Please don't cry. Honey, you know that I love you, right?" he asked.

"I don't know, I thought you were mad at me. So that's why you were ignoring me. So I thought you wanted me to leave. So I left. But, I know you love me." I said.

"Lena, come on. I love you more than anything in the world. You and Annie are my favorite girls. And I wouldn't have it any other way. So please come home." He said.

"I will, I'll stay here tonight and I'll do a little bit more shopping, then I will get back on a plane and head back to where you are. I forgot where you would be tomorrow, where will you be?" I asked.

"London. At the Wembley Stadium. I have to go, Annie wants me. Bye." He said.

"Bye." I said.

He hung up and I took off my shirt where I was in a purple bra. I stood in front of the full length mirror, and looked at my growing belly. It was really big, I kept wearing sweaters and pull over's, but now I have to tell him, I can't hide it anymore.

I decided to call it a night.

MICHAEL POV

I was happy to receive that call from Salena. I went into Annie's room and read her Peter Pan until she fell back asleep. I kissed her forehead, and went to sleep.

5:30 A.M

My alarm went off. I got up and hopped in the shower. I washed myself quickly but thoroly. I got Annie's clothes out for the day and went to wake her up. "Annie, come on. Wake up for daddy please." Her eyes popped open quickly. "Morning daddy." She said jumping up and hugging me. "Good Morning to you, too! Take a bath I have your clothes hanging in the bathroom. Daddy is going to order breakfast." She nodded and walked to the bathroom.

I called room service and ordered breakfast and requested the newspaper. About 5 minutes later, the food arrived. I tipped the man, and wheeled the food in. I went to the bathroom and knocked before coming in. "Annie, honey. Please hurry. Breakfast is here, and we have to get going." She nodded motioned me to the door. "Okay, okay. I'm going."

I left the bathroom and went to set breakfast up. I set Annie's food in the kitchen, at the table, in our hotel room. She came out about 5 minutes later; I brushed her long silky hair and put it in a bun for her. I kissed her cheek and proceeded to eat breakfast.

About 8 A.M, we headed for the limo, to head over to the airport to catch a plane to London.

SALENA POV

I woke up and got dressed. I decided to put on something that pointed out my growing belly.

I decided to skip the shopping after a rough morning of morning sickness. I grabbed the first flight to London which was 9:30. I hurried after calling a limo service, paying my bill, grabbing breakfast, and packing everything up. I arrived at the airport and hurried through customs.

On the plane I texted Michael.

_**I'm on the plane, be there soon. Love you.**_

He texted back quickly,

_**Were on a plane too! Be there soon. I love you too!**_

I had another song in my head, so as normal I wrote them down. It was really awkward, writing lyrics on the plane both times. It was like the only time lyrics popped into my head.

**HAPPY**

**Someone once told me that you have to choose  
>What you win or lose<br>You can't have everything  
>Don't you take chances<br>Might feel the pain  
>Don't you love in vain<br>Cause love won't set you free  
>I can't stand by the side<br>And watch this life pass me by  
>So unhappy<br>But safe as could be**

**So what if it hurts me?  
>So what if I break down?<br>So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
>My feet run out of ground<br>I gotta find my place  
>I wanna hear my sound<br>Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
>Cause i'm just trying to be happy, yeah<br>Just wanna be happy, yeah**

**Holding on tightly  
>Just can't let it go<br>Just trying to play my role  
>Slowly disappear, ohh<br>But all these days, they feel like they're the same  
>Just different faces, different names<br>Get me out of here  
>I can't stand by your side, ohh no<br>And watch this life pass me by, pass me by**

**So what if it hurts me?  
>So what if I break down?<br>So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
>My feet run out of ground<br>I gotta find my place  
>I wanna hear my sound<br>Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
>Cause i'm just trying to be happy, ohh, happy, ohh<strong>

**So any turns that I can't see,  
>like I'm a stranger on this road<br>But don't say victim  
>Don't say anything<strong>

**So what if it hurts me?  
>So what if I break down?<br>So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
>My feet run out of ground<br>I gotta find my place  
>I wanna hear my sound<br>Don't care about all the pain in front of me**

**I just wanna be happy  
>Ohh, yeah, happy, ohh, happy<br>I just wanna be, ohh  
>I just wanna be happy<br>Ohh, happy**

A few hours later I arrived at the airport. I got off the plane and was surrounded by lots of screaming fans. "Salena, Salena." I know I've sung a few songs, but I didn't know I had fans.

I fought to get through the crowd and found a taxi quickly.

"Wembley Stadium please." I said.

"Of course, Ms. Jackson." He said.

We arrived quicker than I thought.

I got through the gates, quicker than I thought.

I asked, "Has Michael came yet?"

"No, Ms. Jones."

I nodded and walked back to his dressing room where I waited.

MICHAEL POV

"Salena is waiting in your dressing room." Brent told me. I nodded. I walked into my dressing room and Salena was sitting on the couch. I cleared my throat and she jumped. "Mommy." Annie said.

"Hi, baby." She said kissing her forehead. She stood up and looked at me.

I looked at her stomach and it was huge. My jaw dropped open. "Are you?" I asked not even able to finish my sentence. "Annie come here for a second." she said. "Mommy and daddy are having a baby."


	8. Chapter 8

I looked at her stomach and it was huge. My jaw dropped open. "Are you?" I asked not even able to finish my sentence. "Annie come here for a second." she said. "Mommy and daddy are having a baby."

"Oh, cool. So is it a girl or boy, I want a little sister." She said.

"You are." She nodded.

I lifted her off the ground and kissed her repeatedly. "This is great. Brent please take Annie to her seat. I have a surprise for you. Tony, how much longer til' the first song?" I asked.

"About 2 minutes. Get ready, 3…2…1…GO!" he said. I jumped on stage and sung to Beat It.

"Okay, today, I have a surprise for my girlfriend. So I'm going to bring her out here. Salena come here please, baby." I said. She walked on stage. I got down on one knee, and pulled out the ring, and asked the golden question. "Will you marry me, Salena Tessa Jones?"

"Of course. Yes, Yes. I love you!" she said.

I put the ring on and then kissed her. All the fans were screaming and cheering. I walked back stage to change, holding Salena's hand. "Well, to my future wife, Mrs. Michael Jackson." she laughed, and kissed me one more time.

"Go out there and do what you do best, Mr. Jackson. We have lots of time together, and we have to go to the doctor tomorrow. So my lovely Romeo, go." she said pushing me.

"Okay, I'm going. Annie is just like you. It's freaky." I said.

"Hmm, I wonder where she gets that from." She said, being sarcastic. I laughed and jumped back on stage.

SALENA POV

I was now Mrs. Jackson, well going to be. I had it all, a good child, a wonderful husband, a good life, I wouldn't want it any other way!

**2 months later…**

I sat on the couch, my contractions starting, with lots of kicking. I really need to get to the doctor. I feel asleep on the couch and didn't realize it. I woke up again with Annie rubbing my belly. "Do you feel the kicks?"I asked. She nodded.

"Where's daddy?" I asked. "He's in the bathroom mom. Calm down he's not going anywhere." She said. She was smart for her age, and very polite.

"Daddy hurry, I want to be able to play the wii when we go home." She said. Michael came from out of the bathroom. "Okay let's go, can you believe this is the last day of tour?"He said. Annie and I shook our heads, no.

We hurried home that night, all of us tired.

The day after we got engaged, we all went to the doctor. I found out that I was having triplets, but the doctor said labor would be very hard for me to get through, considering the strength I had.

We had decided on calling them Royale, Rain, and Paris. Our three girls. This was going to be complicated.

I was sitting outside near the fountain, writing lyrics.

JUST STAND UP

Everything'll be alright again  
>Alright again, alright again<p>

The heart is stronger than you think  
>Like it could go through anything<br>And even when you think it can't  
>It finds a way to still push on though<p>

Sometimes you wanna to run away  
>Ain't got the patience for the pain<br>And if you don't believe it look into your heart  
>The beat goes on<p>

I'm tellin' you things get better through whatever  
>If you fall, dust it off, don't let up<br>Don't you know you can go be your own miracle  
>You need to know!<p>

If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough  
>But the heart keeps telling you 'don't give up'<br>Who are we to be questioning, wondering what is what?  
>Don't give up, through it all, just stand up<p>

Ooh, it's like we all had better days  
>Problems getting all up in your face<br>Just because you go through it  
>Don't mean it gotta take control, no<p>

You ain't gotta find no hiding place  
>Because the heart can beat the hate<br>Don't wanna let the mind keep playing you  
>Saying you can't go on<p>

I'm tellin' you things get better through whatever  
>If you fall, dust if off, don't let up<br>Don't you know you can go be your own miracle  
>You need to know!<p>

If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough  
>But the heart keeps telling you 'don't give up'<br>Who are we to be questioning, wondering what is what?  
>Don't give up, through it all, just stand up<br>Through it all, just stand up

You don't gotta be a prisoner in your mind  
>If you fall, dust it off, you can live your life<br>Yeah, let your heart be your guide  
>Yeah yeah yeah<p>

You will know there's a good if you trust the good  
>Everything will be alright, yeah<br>Light up the dark, if you follow your heart  
>And it will get better through whatever<p>

If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough  
>But the heart keeps telling you 'don't give up'<br>Who are we to be questioning, wondering what is what?  
>Don't give up, through it all, just stand up<p>

If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough  
>But the heart keeps telling you 'don't give up'<br>Who are we to be questioning, wondering what is what?  
>Don't give up, through it all, just stand up<p>

You got it in you, find it within  
>You got in now, find it within now<br>You got in you, find it within  
>You got in now, find it within now<p>

You got in you, find it within  
>You got in now, find it within now<br>Find it within you, find it within  
>Through it all, just stand up<p>

Michael came and saw them. "This is good, you should record it." He said.

"I will but not right now these girls are kicking the living daylights out of me. I mean my belly is 10 times larger than a regular pregnant lady belly." I said.

"You look fine. And remember you're carrying 3 kids not one. Okay lets go in, you have to eat a healthy lunch." He said.

"But Michael, I'm craving pizza. Can't I have one slice of pizza?" I asked putting on my best puppy dog face.

"No, the last time you said one slice; it turned out to be the entire box. No pizza." He said.

"Fine, no pizza." I said in defeat.


End file.
